Talk:Chikyuu Chikyuu no Mi
Hello. If It is at all possible, I would like to use this as my Character's Power, supplied with Backstory and other possible attacks/abilities. Backstory My name is Solid. I was born on an Island in the West Blue named Gazroll. My parents lived there when I was 10, and were Treasure Hunters who heard of an ancient treasure buried somewhere on Gazroll. One Night I heard an ominous voice calling from somewhere. I went to a cavern deep in the woods of the Island and continued down. I encountered many traps along the way, such as spike pits, dart traps, and other hazards. My father had trained me and taught me basic fighting skills. After I managed to escape all the traps, I ended up in a deep part of the cave, where I saw a pile of treasure being blocked by a big Rock. I approached the rock, and lights shone from it and it unfurled itself into a Rock Monster. He looked at me and said "Why are you here?" and I replied "You called for me, didn't you?" He took a step back and looked at me. He said "How can this be?! Noone should have been able to hear me, noone besides the-" He paused, and said "Child, What is your name?" "Solid." I told him. He nearly collapsed when he heard my name. "You're Funny! What's your name?" "Obsidiac. You are an interesting child yourself." I talked with him all night, asking him different questions about the stuff he could do, and he asked me questions about where I came from and my family. "I don't know my family very well, besides my mom and dad," I told him "But My mom and dad are Treasure Hunters." He got very defensive when I said that. "Where are they? Did you lead them here?!" "No, they're asleep in our house on the other side of the island." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I know what treasure hunters do. It is the reason I am the last of my kind." 'You're the last of your kind?" "Sadly, yes." I yawned. "I should probably head back soon. My parents will freak out if they find out I left." "Y-You won't tell them about this place, will you?" "Of course not! This will be between us." And I smiled and waved to him as I left. I continued to sneak out at night for the next 3 years to go talk to Obsidiac, and learn more stuff from him. One night he taught me how his people fought, and I asked him to train me to become strong like him. He seemed happy over the idea and agreed to it. After a hard night of training, as I was getting ready to head back home, he asked "If I should fall, would you take my place as Guardian of this Ruin?" Shocked, I said "Don't talk like that! You're way too strong for anyone to take down! I'm sure of it!" "I am not so certain. I feel unease with the earth. Something is coming. Be prepared for it." "All right! This is what I trained for!" "Don't get excited! This could be serious!" "Haha, Yeah. Sorry." and I left. The Next Day, Marines had come to the Island and were questioning people about an "Ancient Ruin" Their leader questioned my parents, I got worried They would find Obsidiac and try to capture him or take the treasure. I went back to Obsidiac to tell him what was going on, and didn't realize my parents were following me. I told Obsidiac of the Marines trying to find the Ruin. "I knew it. This place is in danger, Solid, We have to-" *BOOM* Obsidiac fell to the ground with a thud. My father had shot him. I stood, shaken and afraid, as I turned around to see my parents smiling at what they had done. "It's Over Here, Commander!" My father told the Marine commander that had entered. "You remember our deal, correct?" "Of course" The Marine captain said "You take half for using your son to locate the ruin." My knees hit the floor while tears flowed from my eyes, and I screamed "WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOONE?!" As I charged at the Marine Commander. "Hmph! Insolent Brat!" He said and knocked me out in 1 hit. When I awoke, the Treasure was gone, and Obsidiac laid on the floor. I quickly rushed over to him and shook him, saying 'Hey, Get up. You're stronger than that, right? Come on! Get Up!" ... "Please! Get Up!" Tears flowed once more "Please... Don't leave me like this... OBSIDIAAAAAAACCCCCC!!!!" "S-S-Solid..." "Obsidiac!" "Solid, I'm *coughing* sorry..." 'Don't say that. We can get you help, you're gonna be okay-" "I'm...afraid not. My Core has been damaged, and the only people who could fix it are..." "We'll find a way! Just Please... Don't Die..." "My Time has come. There is only one treasure I was able to protect... I will entrust ti to you, Solid." "W-What?" His chest opened up with light shooting out of it. A Tan fruit came out of his damaged core. "I want you to have this. You are not like the others. You would make my ancestors proud." I took the fruit from him. "I am...So proud of you... Goodbye, My...Friend...." His core lights had faded, and so did the lights of his eyes. "Obsidiac....No...No!....NOOOOOOOO!!!" After I wept over his body, I stared at the fruit he had given me. It was pear-shaped, with a wavy design on it. I decided to honor our promise and I ate the fruit. It was very sour, and very gross. After a few seconds, I felt a power surging through me. I screamed, and then everything went blank. I awoke on a ship. My head hurt, and as I touched my hand to my head I saw it was made of stone. I looked at it, and then screamed. After I had calmed down, I walked onto the deck, and saw a fisherman casting a line over the side of the boat. "Keyahaha! Ah, So yer awake finally? Good. Name's Al." "Solid. Say, Al. where am I?" "Why, on my boat, of course! 'Found ya at the end of my line when I went fishin' over in the West Blue." "West Blue.. The Island! Al, Do you know where Gazroll is?" "Keyahaha! You musta been under there fer quite some time, fella! Ol' Gazroll don't exist no more."W-What?! What do you mean it doesn't exist any more?!" "I mean it's gone, fella, GONE gone. Say it was blown to pieces, with no survivors." "(That's Impossible! I was just there the other day!) Al, how long have I been out?" "I reckon 'bout a few weeks." "A Few Weeks?!" "M-hm. News was talkin' all about how that place got destroyed. Nobody knows what really happened. People think it was the Navy, or Pirates, or somethin' else altogether. Whatever it was, I'm stayin' out of it!" "I see...(Mom... Dad... No, they deserved what they got...) Where are we going, by the way?" "I'm on my way over to the East Blue." "Mind if I join you?" "Keyahaha! 'Course Not! It's always good to have company!" "Thanks." I looked down at my hand. It was no longer stone. We touched down at a market in the East Blue, and I said my goodbyes to Al. "Where ya gonna go, Solid?" "Wherever destiny chooses to take me I guess. Thanks for everything, Al." "Aww, shoot, don't mention it, fella! Keyahaha! Sure am gonna miss havin' someone to go fishin' with." "It'll be alright! We'll see each other again some day! I'm sure of it!" "Keyahaha! I'll look forward to it, fella!" and I took a boat and a few provisions Al gave me, and set off. Who knows where I'll end up? All I know is, Adventure is in the Air! "You know what? I think I'll... Become A Pirate!" End Backstory I hope you like it and allow me to use it. Thanks, and have a good day! =D SolidPeach64 (talk) 02:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC)SolidPeach64